enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Delgado
Victor Delgado was a mechanic aboard ''El Cavador''''Earth Unaware'''' and is the main protagonist of the First Formic War Series. He was first introduced in [[Earth Unaware|''Earth Unaware]]. History Early Life Victor was born on El Cavador and raised by his parents, Rena and Segundo Delgado. His best friend was his cousin Alejandra. At an early age, Victor slowly stopped schooling to replace Gregor as his fathers assistant mechanic. Victor's parents argued over whether or not Victor should become a mechanic so early, but he eventually stopped schooling all together to have an apprenticeship with his father, which caused Victor to not be able to learn about things such as the geography of Earth. Earth Unaware By the time Victor was a young adult, his cousin Alejandra was zogged off El Cavador by the ship's council. The council believed that if permitted, Alejandra and Victor would engage in an taboo relationship. Alejandra left with a docking Italian clan. Victor then resolved to leave El Cavador when given the chance. On the same day Alejandra left, her sister Edimar, contacted Victor because she believed she found a ship going near the speed of light. Victor then helped Edimar by telling Concepción Querales, El Cavador's captain, about the starship's presence. A week or so later, El Cavador was bumped off the asteroid they were mining by Lem Jukes, who wanted to use the asteroid for a test. In the midst of the attack, several pebble killers, the laserline, and other parts of the ship were destroyed. El Cavador also lost their head miner, Marco. El Cavador fled to try and receive aid from the Italian clan. When they arrived, there was only destruction where the Italians once were - a pod ship had broken off of the main alien ship, and arrived at the Italians' location, where they soon attacked and destroyed the clan. El Cavador mounted a rescue mission to try and rescue any possible survivors among the Italians. After finding the first of the survivors, Victor split off with his father and Toron to search for other survivors using a quickship. Eventually the alien pod returned to attack El Cavador. Using the quickship, Victor, his father, and Toron attacked the pod and destroyed it before it reached El Cavador. The three encountered the aliens piloting the ship, and Victor named them hormigas(''ants), due to their insect-like appearance. During the fight, Toron was killed. A few days later, Victor offered to use a quickship as a way of warning Earth about the incoming alien ship. The quickship would fly to Luna with Victor in it, where Victor would give Earth the message with all the evidence. To do this Victor would be leaving his family and his apprentice, Mono, behind. Traveling to Luna Victor grew lonely on the quickship. A month into the trip, Victor opened a message left by his parents stating that they had created a bank account for Victor to maintain a new life and send him to college on Earth. The purpose of the message was to keep Victor from becoming depressed during the sixth month long trip. During the journey, Victor's body was assaulted by harmful radiation and rays; he passed four kidney stones, and grew lonely and stopped eating food and drinking. Due to his malnourishment, Victor had a hallucination of Alejandra, who encouraged him to continue on and stop wasting himself away. At one point, Victor decelerated the quickship to check the hull for a need of repairs, and then added on an extra layer of shielding; however, the slowing down added three weeks onto his journey. Upon arriving at Luna, Victor's quickship was automatically processed in a warehouse, and Victor was unable to open the hatch, so Victor used the radio to find someone to help. When he was found, Victor was arrested for illegal entry and taken to a hospital, where he was read his legal rights. Victor was arrested for various charges. He was then assigned Imala Bootstamp as his consultant. Upon first meeting with Imala, Victor consistently asked to meet with her boss, but Imala left after a few minutes of Victor being stubborn. The next day Victor decided to tell Imala about the Formics, and Imala told Victor that he should post a video on the holonets in order to obtain the most attention. Imala then helped Victor make a five-minute video of the data, which they posted to some of the most frequently visited sites on the net. Earth Afire After recovering from his travels, Imala took Victor to meet with the chief adjudicator Mungwai. On his way there, Victor was extremely disappointed because the video Imala helped him make to raise awareness for the impending invasion had only obtained two million views. Victor felt this number was small at that by not raising increased awareness that many people's lives were at risk.[[Earth Afire|''Earth Afire]] While meeting with Mungwai, Victor mentioned that he did not know the laws of Luna and that he was trying to let people know of the incoming alien threat. Mungwai felt that Victor's concern was much like yelling fire in a crowded theater, and she decided to deport him for ignorance of Luna's laws while dismissing Imala from Victor's case. Imala disregarded Mungwai's dismissal, and she helped Victor escape the hospital by disabling the camera and buying Victor clothes. Imala then took Victor to meet with Yanyu, who was a scientist from Juke Limited that believed Victor's claims. On the way to the observatory, Victor expressed his amazement at the various technologies that made Luna habitable. Upon arrival, Victor was introduced to Dr. Richard Prescott, who believed Victor's claims about aliens, but he wanted to hear the evidence straight from Victor in order to truly believe the threat. After explaining the situation to Prescott and his team, Prescott offered his services to help Victor and Imala. Prescott allowed Victor and Imala to stay at the observatory and began to arrange a meeting in order to meet with Ukko Jukes. Before meeting with Ukko, his assistant, Simona, questioned the fact that Victor was a free miner, but Prescott was able to ward off her fears. While waiting to meet with Ukko, Victor watched the press conference, where Ukko revealed the Vanguard drone to technology reporters. Afterwards, Ukko approached the group for his scheduled five minute meeting. However, Victor mentioned the fact that Lem Jukes had bumped El Cavador ''months earlier. Victor's comment made Ukko furious and did not allow them to focus on the fact that aliens were headed towards Earth, but Victor began to refocus the conversation in that direction. Ukko listened to Victor's evidence about the Formics and provided a place for Victor to stay for several days at Juke Limited as various scientists reviewed the evidence and questioned Victor and Imala. After five days of questioning, Simona brought Imala to Victor and watched Ukko make the announcement to the world that an alien ship was approaching Earth. Simona told Victor that Ukko was providing transportation for Victor to Midway Station, where Victor could find travel to search for his family in the Kuiper Belt. Victor understood that the free passage was Ukko's way of getting rid of Victor before he spread rumors of Lem being a murderer, but Imala explained that it was in both of their best interest to leave. Victor and Imala were taken to a hidden launch bay on Luna, where Simona informed them on the exact plans of their trip. Imala had decided to be the pilot for the 6 month trip. Victor asked Imala to call him Vico, so they could feel more like family during the long trip. Victor and Imala flew towards the ''Last Chance ''station in order to receive updates on the situation on Earth. Victor, using the university fund that his parents provided, paid for the updates from Earth. As the invasion began, Victor grew increasingly disappointed with Earth's inaction due to quarreling countries. Victor continued to rent the newsfeed as the Scouring of China began. Victor realized he did not know anything about China, and he was embarrassed when Imala offered to give him information. After Victor looked up information on China, he decided to rent a docking station on Last Chance'' and buy Imala lunch. Minutes after ordering their food, Victor was informed by the waitress that Lem Jukes had rented out the whole station, and Victor and Imala needed to leave. Upon discovering Lem's presence on the station, Victor ran off looking for the man. When he found Lem, Victor charged him, but was quickly stopped as Chubs Zimmons began to pull a gun out to shoot Victor. Victor then confronted Lem about killing Marco, causing Lem to initiate a private conversation. Lem revealed that he knew who Victor was and what happened to his family upon attacking the Formic scout ship. Victor broke down and started weeping, leaving the station shortly after with Imala to return to Earth. When they arrived back at Luna, Victor and Imala contacted Yanyu, who offered for them to stay at her house. Yanyu met them upon landing and updated Victor and Imala on the current situation in the war. Imala and Yanyu then took Victor to a NATO registration center, where Victor attempted to join a NATO fighting force; however, Victor was not able to join the military because he did not have a birth certificate or military training. Yanyu then took Victor and Imala to her house, where she explained the United State's attempt to destroy the Formic scout ship in further detail. Upon looking into the battle, Victor formulated a plan to disguise a shuttle as debris in order to get close to the Formic ship and destroy it from the inside, as he believed the Formics detected enemies based on their high velocity. Imala and Yanyu thought the plan would be hard to implement, but they helped find resources anyway. Imala then arranged for a meeting with Lem Jukes in order to obtain more funding and resources for Victor's plan. After a rough start in the conversation, Lem ultimately agreed to provide the facilities and monetary resources for Victor's plan. Victor and Imala bought a dumper to collect the resources for disguising the shuttle. Victor insisted that they collect more than they needed to disguise the shuttle in order to make the disguise look uniform. On Luna, Victor and Imala met with Dr. Noloa Benyawe and Dr. Richard Dublin, who offered their hand in helping Victor and Imala build the shuttle during off hours along with all the other engineers at the facility. Benyawe and Dublin proceeded to explain their plan for opening one of the gun doors on the Formic scout ship by attaching thrusters to some debris. Victor agreed to their plan in the case that the debris was built in the facilities as to decrease outside variables. Victor and Imala then began to separate out and prepare the debris for use in the projects when Lem arrived with the detonator and explosives that Victor would need for his mission. With a lot of hard work, Victor and Imala finished the shuttle as soon as Lem began to be urgent for them to launch, as the Formics had begun to attack Chinese cities. After a couple more hours of work and attaching the decoy for opening the gun door, Victor and Imala launched the shuttle for their mission. A couple days later after placing the decoy nearby, Victor and Imala arrived at the Formic scout ship after being cramped for several days. Imala opened the door, allowing Victor to leave and find a gun door on the side of the Formic ship. Victor then used a remote to pilot the decoy causing the gun door to open and fire. Victor was able to keep the gun door open with a crowbar as it closed, allowing him to go inside the ship. Earth Awakens Inside the gun door, Victor proceeded to cut his way into the Formic scout ship with Imala giving him advice on what to do. When he made his way into the ship, Victor turned on a camera to record what he saw, so that Imala could pass any information on to Lem if he died. Victor then discovered a glow bug in the hallway, which was eating Formic dung. Victor proceeded to make his way down the hallway, where he discovered a hall full of glow bug nests. Thinking he could proceed through the hallway, Victor entered where he struggle to make his way through the hallway as glow bugs began to attack him. He then quickly went back to where he came from, and after he escaped he accidentally ran into a Formic as he was removing any glow bugs remaining from his suit.''Earth Awakens'' Personality Trivia Quotes References Category:EnderVerse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Unaware